This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Despite the fact that methamphetamine use is very high in some regions, little is known about the potential neurotoxic effects of prenatal methamphetamine exposure on the development of children. A Community Research Network has been established to conduct a longitudinal study of prenatal methamphetamine exposure and child outcome in four areas (Iowa, Oklahoma, California, and Hawaii) in which methamphetamine use is prevalent. This NIDA funded project proposes to conduct a three-year longitudinal developmental follow-up study. Children will be evaluated in the newborn period and at ages 1,2 and 3. We will test hypotheses related to the effects of prenatal methamphetamine exposure on child outcome when covariates including other drug use are controlled. Hypotheses related to the role of psychosocial risk factors mediating effects of prenatal methamphetamine exposure on child outcome will also be studied.